Friend's Dark Past
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: Amu and Sakura are best friends that survive by hunting vampires, being paid assasins, and high school. What happens when they transfer to a school with kids like them? NarutoxShugo Chara cross-over
1. Chapter 1

**Amu and Sakura are best friends ever since the they were 4. They both have a dark past surviving by hunting vampires, being paid assassins, or surviving high school. What happens when they're new school is not what they expected?**

**Sakura's transformations on my page.**

**This is edited because some of my pictures were deleted or removed so I got new ones.**

**

* * *

**

Two figures stood on top of a roof top watching their next target while he was enjoying his 'meal'.

"So this is Sota Kinemora, the CEO of Sinto Electronics." The figure on the left watch the blood sucker with a blank stare.

"Thats what she said." The other figure said in a cold tone.

"What a shame." Emerald eyes landed on her partner.

"What? That he is a vampire and is eating his workers' blood?"

The honey eyed figure paused watching the target finishing his 'meal'.

"No, that he could've chosen a different path and not be in this situation by being killed by us."

"Amu-chan."

"Sakura-chan."

Amu and Sakura looked back and nodded to their charas. Ran, Mikki, Su, Dia, and her new chara Cross flew over to Amu.

"Cross."

"Hai Amu-chan!" The excited female chara said. **(not sure if its a boy or girl)**

Sakura's 4 charas floated around her fallowing her gaze at the target.

"Inner." A mini version of herself flew over to Sakura.

"Hai outer-chan!"

"My own heart, unlock." Both girls said. The girls were covered with a small light and started to character change.

"Character transformation: Amulet Cross."

"Character transformation: Inner Sakura."Sakura turned to her partner with hard eyes.

"Lets go."

"Hai." Both of them jumped of the roof and gently landed on a balcony nearby. Their target walked out of the building and he jumped roof after roof. Amu and Sakura fallowed the vampire to an alley. The target landed in the alley which startled a small boy that was 5 feet away from him.

"Hello little boy are you lost?" The boy shook his head yes too scared to speak. The target suddenly was in front of the boy and dug his fangs into the small boy before he could react.

_WHAM_

He was slammed into a wall with blood trickled at the side of his mouth. The boy fell to his knees passed out from blood lost and shock.

Sakura put her mouth to his ear and in a icily voice whispered, "Only a low life would suck blood from a child." A shiver ran over the target's spine at the cold and venom in her voice. The target looked up at cold emerald eyes.

"I was j-just having s-some dinner." Wrong answer. He was slammed harder into the wall.

"Lets get this over with." Amu said carrying the boy on her back. Sakura let the vampire go and a katana appeared in her hand. Less then a second the katana was through the vampire's heart instantly killing it. Sakura pulled the katana out of the dead vampire and it poofed away.

We have to see the boss after we drop off the kid then lets get some food."

"Fine," Amu grumbled. Sakura took the kid off Amu's shoulder and positioned her self to get the kid on her back.

"You know you didn't have to be that cold despite what happend to your-" Amu stopped from Sakura's death glare.

"Ok, ok sheesh. Mikki" Cross undid the transformation while Mikki came over to Amu.

"Hai."

"My own heart, unlock." A blue light covered Amu and transformed.

"Character transformation: Amulet Spade." A big paint brush appeared in Amu's hand.

"Draw out." Amu waved her paint brush and a copy of the city appeared with a flashing red dot indicating the kid's house.

"Lets go." They both jumped into the air and flew around according to Amu's directions. When they arrived they rang the door bell and put the kid on a bench right next to the front door. Before the door opened they jumped onto the roof.

* * *

The front door opened.

"Who's there?" A woman then turned her head to the bench and screamed with joy.

"Jack!" The woman, who appears to be the kids mom, hugged the still sleeping boy.

"Huh?" The boy opened his eyes and saw that he was being hugged.

"M-mom?" His mom looked into his eyes and gave another hug and the kid hugged back. On the roof the girls didn't watch the warm scene, but heard every word.

* * *

"Lets go." Sakura whispered in strained voice. They both jumped into the sky landed by a restaurant. They undid their transformations and walked inside. They sat down near a window, waiting. A waitress walked up to them and asked for their orders.

"Strawberry cake, jazmine tea, and rice cakes." Sakura said still staring outside the window not caring about fanboys fawning over them.

"Beef ramin, onigiri, and some green tea." Amu said in her so called "cool and spicy" personality which was actually real at times, not caring of the fan boys.

"Hai." The waitress quickly scribbled down the orders and walked away to the kitchen.

"Amu-chan! Sakura-chan." Amu and Sakura looked at their charas giving them half of their attention. Mikki and Ran sat on Amu's shoulders sleeping with Su looking out the window laying on top of Amu's head.

"Sakura-chan!" A blonde chara with green eyes sat on Sakura's shoulder.

"Scarlet," Sakura turned to her other shoulder and saw another one of her charas sitting on top of her shoulder.

"Ski." The chara was a boy and haves light blue hair and green eyes.

"Saku-chan." Ski gave Sakura a big smile. The emerald eyed girl gave a small smile back which made some fanboys faint thinking it was for them. Soon the waitress came with their orders and ate with their charas arguing over small things.

"Here you go."

"Arigato." Both girls said and the waitress gave a small bow and left.

"Dia, Cross." Both charas came over to Amu.

"Hai Amu-chan." Both of them said in a sing song voice.

"Go wake up Mikki and Ran." Dia and Cross nodded. Dia floated to Ran and Cross floated to Mikki. Then they pinched their cheeks.

"ITA!!" Both charas screamed and rubbed their cheeks furiously. Ran gave Dia a death glare while Mikki was doing the same thing at Cross.

"Amu-chan said to wake up." Dia said nervously floating black slowly.

"Yea." Cross then floated back slowly.

"Cross, Dia." Mikki and Ran said in murderous voice.

"Come on desu. The food will get cold desu." Su said trying to stop the fight and worked.

"Where!" Ran then spotted the onigiri.

"YEA!" She then started to eat the onigiri that was bigger than her self while Sakura's charas were already eating.

"Slow down Ran." Mikki said with a sweat drop at her sister/friend while Su looked at Ran worried. Amu drank some of her tea and looked at her charas.

"What time is it." Sakura took a bite of her cake and swallowed. She then looked at her wrist watch.

"Nearly 11." Sakura and Amu sighed.

"Shes going to be pissed when we give the report."

Amu and Sakura shivered at the memory. Last time their boss got so pissed at them they had to do her paper work for 5 months and the look on her face could bring someone to hell and back. Soon they paid and left.

"Lets go." Sakura and Amu started to jump from roof to roof again letting the cool air hit their face. They arrived at their boss's office and slowly opened the door. What they saw made them sweat dropped.

"Umm Tsunade-san?" Amu poked her sleeping boss with saki and papers all over her desk.

"sigh TSUNADE THERE IS NO MORE SAKI IN THE WHOLE COUNTRY!" Sakura yelled faking a horrified tone.

"NANI!!!!!" Tsunade instantly jurked her head up and started freak out.

"Calm down Tsunade we got the report." Tsunade calmed down and got out a random saki bottle from her desk.

"Report."

"Mission success." Amu and Sakura said.

"Ah well you guys have a few days off now leave." The girls left office and walked down hallways and hallways and hallways until the girls finally snapped from exhaustion.

"Ran, Scarlet!" The girls barked. Ran and a blue haired red eyed chara flew over to Amu and Sakura half scared and half asleep. They nodded sleepishly.

Small wings came on Amu's arms and legs while Sakura's limbs were covered with music notes. Amu opened a window and jumped out the window. They went full speed to a small house in which they both live.

"Finally." They both got inside, got to their rooms, and instantly fell asleep on their own beds with their charas in their eggs.

* * *

**Well my first Shugo Chara fanfic sorta.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe another delay gosh why did I make so many stories. Oh yea cause it all started when I-**

**Sasuke: No one wants hear you give a speech about boring things Sarra**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU SASU-GAY!**

**Sasuke: HEY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!**

**I can be very fickle and I think you are 3rd hottest to me or 2nd in Naruto.**

**Sakura: Then who's first?**

**Excellent question Sakura! Well I think- Ooohh hey whats that!? -picks up book- OMG! Its New Moon! -reads-**

**Sakura: Ummm Sarra-chan?**

**-gives note to Sakura while reading-**

**Sakura: -reads note-**

**_Sakura_**

**_please start the chapter with Amu and invite the others._**

**_Sarra (aka XxCrimson DeathxX)_**

**Sakura: -sigh-**

**-Amu and other Shugo Chara people come in-**

**Amu/Sakura: Sarra doesn't own anyone of us except for made up charas and other people and the plot of the story so don't steal it or she will hunt you down and be forced to listen to barney songs for 3 hours over and over again or worse.**

**-still is reading- Arigato. -hands another note-**

**Amu: -reads-**

**_Also I need help on the pairing for Sakura. Either Sasusaku or Itasaku._**

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Be-_

_Crash._

"Sakura-chan that was the 3rd one this week."

"Mmmm." As you can see Sakura is _**not** _a moring person. All her charas sighed at their owner's antics. Inner had a evil glint in her eyes.

"Outer-chan you'll be late for your first day of school." That got Sakura wide awake and jumping out of her bed and was a blur getting ready. Unlike Sakura, Amu was ready and was making breakfast.

Ten seconds flat Sakura was down stairs in a red short-sleeve shirt and jean pants with her hair in a messy pony tail.

"You know that was the third one this week." Amu calmly took a sip out of her coffee as her friend took a seat.

"I know." She mumbled in response. Only those two can act that way when they're alone. After breakfast was done which was some quick ramin Sakura and Amu headed to Souka Academy. **(random by the way)**

Amu and Sakura walked through the entrance ignoring all the noise and stares.

"This is getting annoying."

"Well don't punch anything." Sakura gave Amu a glare.

"You know I'm ammune to those glares of yours." Amu mused. Sakura shot her another glare and concentrated on not killing anyone until something or rather _somepeople_ caught her eye. Amu fallowed her gaze and saw a group of people who were also looking at them. Amu and Sakura slowered their pace as they didn't break eye contact. They kept it up like that until their veiw was blocked by a group of yelling kids or rather fangirls.

The girls returned to normal speed. After a few good minutes they found the office and went inside. They both walked to the secretary that looked familiar and saw she was searching for something.

"Excuse me." The woman looked up and gave look of embarasment then shock.

"Sakura! Amu!" The girls gave a small smile.

"We didn't expect to see you as secretary at this school, Shizune."

"Well I didn't expect to see you guys. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're the new transfer students from Hokkaido."

"Oh yes. Of course. The principal will give you everything you need and here," Shizune reached into her desk and pulled out two pieces of paper and what seem like clothes.

"This is the map of the school and these are your uniforms." Amu and Sakura each took a uniform and a map.

"Arigato." The girls did a small bow and walked inside a door that says, "Principal" on it. Inside the sight didn't surprise them. There right infront of them was Tsunade with a saki bottle in hand, papers everywhere, and said woman sleeping her her desk face down.

"Its your turn to wake her up Amu." Amu gave a tired sigh and in a fake panic voice screamed,"Tsunade the school's being attacked by a vampire army!" The sudden noise made Tsunade fall out of her chair and get up in a fighting stance. Sakura and Amu giggled.

Tsunade quickly calmed down and glared angrly at the girls.

"What are you guys doing here." The girls turned emotionless again.

"We're the transfer students."

"Oh. Well here is your sechule, information about other hunters in the school, and reports in the area and all the of all the vampires taking down the last 3 months. Both of you will come at school tomorrow at 4 a.m. sharp." Sakura looked at Tsunade like she just gone mad and Amu looked weary at Tsunade then wordlessly took her sechule and the information. She gave Sakura's sechule and walked out the door with Sakura trailing along.

They both left the office silently as the hallways echoed their footsteps while Sakura was mumbling a long string of curses. When they both walked through the entrence the bell rang and the school behind them was filled with noise.

* * *

**Well my first Shugo Chara fanfic sorta.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
